1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved method and apparatus for dispensing chemical reagents and other liquids onto a substrate and, in particular, to various methods and apparati particularly adapted for dispensing precise quantities of chemical reagents onto a receptive membrane, such as to form a diagnostic test strip, having proved dynamic range of operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clinical testing of various bodily fluids conducted by medical personnel are well-established tools for medical diagnosis and treatment of various diseases and medical conditions. Such tests have become increasingly sophisticated, as medical advancements have led to many new ways of diagnosing and treating diseases.
The routine use of clinical testing for early screening and diagnosis of disease or medical conditions has given rise to a heightened interest in simplified procedures for such clinical testing that do not require a high degree of skill or which persons may conduct on themselves for the purpose of acquiring information on a physiological relevant condition. Such tests may be carried out with or without consultation with a health care professional. Contemporary procedures of this type include blood glucose tests, ovulation tests, blood cholesterol tests and tests for the presence of human chorionic gonadotropin in urine, the basis of modern home pregnancy tests.
One of the most frequently used devices in clinical chemistry is the test strip or dip stick. These devices are characterized by their low cost and simplicity of use. Essentially, the test strip is placed in contact with a sample of the body fluid to be tested. Various reagents incorporated on the test strip react with one or more analytes present in the sample to provide a detectable signal.
Most test strips are chromogenic whereby a predetermined soluble constituent of the sample interacts with a particular reagent either to form a uniquely colored compound, as a qualitative indication of the presence or absence of the constituent, or to form a colored compound of variable color intensity, as a quantitative indication of the amount of the constituent present. These signals may be measured or detected either visually or via a specially calibrated machine.
For example, test strips for determining the presence or concentration of leukocyte cells, esterase or protease in a urine sample utilize chromogenetic esters which produce an alcohol product as a result of hydrolysis by esterase or protease. The intact chromogenetic ester has a color different from the alcohol hydrolysis product. The color change generated by hydrolysis of the chromogenetic ester, therefore provides a method of detecting the presence or concentration of esterase or protease, which in turn, is correlated to the presence or concentration of leukocyte cells. The degree and intensity of the color transition is proportional to the amount of leukocyte esterase or HLE detected in the urine. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,739.
The emergence and acceptance of such diagnostic test strips as a component of clinical testing and health care in general has led to the development of a number of quality diagnostic test strip products. Moreover, the range and availability of such products is likely to increase substantially in the future.
Because test strips are used to provide both quantitative and qualitative measurements, it is extremely important to provide uniformity in distribution of the reagents on the test strip substrate. The chemistry is often quite sensitive and medical practice requires that the testing system be extremely accurate. When automated systems are used, it is particularly important to ensure that the test strips are reliable and that the measurements taken are quantitatively accurate.
Application of one or more reagents to a test strip substrate is a highly difficult task. The viscosities and other flow properties of the reagents, their reactiveness with the substrate or other reagents vary from reagent to reagent, and even from lot to lot of the same reagent. It is also sometimes necessary or desirable to provide precise patterns of reagent on the test strip having predetermined reagent concentrations. For example, some test strips provide multiple test areas that are serially arranged so that multiple tests may be performed using a single test strip. U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,742, for instance, discloses a test strip having multiple side-by-side detection regions or zones for simultaneously performing various tests upon a sample of body fluid. Such test strip may be used to determine, for example, levels of glucose, protein, and the pH of a single blood sample. It is often difficult, however, to form sharp lines or other geometric shapes having uniform concentrations of reagent.
For several years the industry has been developing dispensing methods based on the use of either air brush dispensers or solenoid valve dispensers. Air brushes use pressurized air flowing across a needle valve opening to atomize the reagent into a mist which is then deposited onto the test strip substrate. The quality of the mist, reagent dispersion pattern and the amount of reagent flow onto the substrate is controlled by adjusting the needle valve opening and/or the pressure of the atomizing air flow. Solenoid valve dispensers generally comprise a small solenoid-activated valve which can be opened and closed electronically at high speeds. The solenoid valve is connected to a pressurized vessel or reservoir containing the fluid to be dispensed. In operation, the solenoid is energized by a pulse of electrical current, which opens the valve for a predetermined duty-cycle or open time. This allows a small volume of liquid to be forced through the nozzle forming a droplet which is then ejected from the valve onto the target substrate. The size and frequency of the droplets and the amount of reagent flow onto the substrate is typically controlled by adjusting the frequency and pulse-width of energizing current provided to the solenoid valve and/or by adjusting the pressure of the reservoir.
Currently available dispensing methods, however, are limited in the flexibility they have to independently adjust and regulate the output of the dispenser in terms of droplet size or mist quality, droplet velocity and flow rates of dispensed reagent. Flow rates can often drift due to changes in temperature or the viscosity of the reagent. This can cause undesirable lot to lot variances of reagent coating concentrations or coating patterns. Many reagents that are used for diagnostic testing are so reactive with the receptive membrane or substrate that large droplets can form impressions on the membrane surface at the point of initial contact before the droplets flow together to form the desired pattern. As a result, it is sometimes desirable to dispense a fine mist or very small droplets of reagent onto the substrate. Often, however, a desired droplet size or mist quality is simply not attainable for a desired production flow rate. It is sometimes necessary, therefore, to perform production runs of test strips at slower than optimal speeds in order to ensure adequate results. This can increases the cost of production significantly. Certain dispensers, such as solenoid valves, are also susceptible to clogging by small air or gas bubbles forming in the valve itself or in the lines or conduits which supply reagent or other liquids to the dispenser. This is a major reliability problem with many conventional solenoid valve dispensers.
While some of these problems can be controlled or mitigated by adding surfactants or various other chemical additives to modify the surface tension or other flow characteristics of the droplets, compatible chemistry is not available for all reagents. Also the use of surfactants and other chemicals can often lead to other problems either in the test strip itself or in the dispensing apparatus or production processes.